


Home sweet Home

by MissAlrauna



Series: I was born to love you [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Marriage, Married Couple, Moving In Together, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAlrauna/pseuds/MissAlrauna
Summary: For millenias of being married, the Archangel Gabriel and Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, Lord of the flies only met in various hotel rooms all over the world (but mostly London). But maybe it was time to change that.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: I was born to love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Home sweet Home

„I hate this! “

The archangel Gabriel sat on the bed, only wearing boxer shorts, and watched the Prince of Hell, Lord Beelzebub march through their hotel room.

“It’s clear that you picked thizzz place. The furniture is ugly, I don’t like the colourzzz and ezzpecially this fucking picture!”

They had stopped in front of a small dresser, over which hung a cubist painting. Gabriel stood up.

“Does it really make you so mad?” he asked as he walked to his wife.

“I despizzze it!” Their buzzing had worsened, always a sign for anger or nervousness. The angel sighed, reached for the picture, grabbing it on both sides and managed to disengage it from the wall, then turning it around and leaning it against the dresser.

“Better?”

Beelzebub pouted for a moment, then stood on their toes to hug Gabriel, who hugged them back and lifted them up to allow them to wrap their legs around his waist.

“Why don’t we just relax for the rest of the evening?” he asked and, as he couldn’t hear any objection, carried them to their bed for the night. When he lowered them down on the mattress, he pushed their shirt up and placed a kiss on their tummy which caught his wife of guard who squealed in surprise.

“I still don’t like this room”, Beelzebub was still a bit grumpy, but when the angel lied down next to them, they still rolled over and let him stroke their back, “The nexzzzt time, I’m picking the hotel![1]”

“Of course. Now, you wanted to tell me about something Dagon said today.”

That distracted the Lord of the Flies, who began to complain about a meeting they had, eventually exhausting themselves so much that they fell asleep lying on Gabriels chest while he played with their hair.

It was February in London, 1964, and this was the first chance they had to meet this year. It was a busy time, both in heaven and hell, and normally the angel had assumed that it was the stress that was angering his wife, but he had the sneaking suspicion that it was something else.

His celestial phone beeped and rudely ended their date. Gabriel sighed and tried to get up without waking Beelzebub, who valued their sleep, but when he miracled his clothes on, they opened their eyes.

“You are leaving? Already?”

“Sorry Bee”, he leaned down to kiss them and felt the comforting warmth of the sheets, “I have a meeting. I’ll try to stay longer next time.”

“Hell izzz awfull these dayzzz, impozzible to zay when we will meet again”, Beelzebub mumbled, still a little sleepy.

“We’ll figure it out”, their husband answered and gave them another kiss bevor he left.

~

About a month later, Gabriel was sitting in a meeting with the other archangels and was struggling to even _pretend_ to be interested. The conference was important[2], but his thoughts wandered around and inevitably arrived at the night in the hotel with Beelzebub. The demon was always a bit feisty, and he loved that about them, but it had been different the last couple of times, and it was starting to really concern him.

While the presentation continued, he pulled out his phone and looked a few things up through the celestial search network, carefully hiding his activities from any watchers. The other archangels looked equally as invested as he was[3], and after the meeting was over and they were done pretending that it had been time well spent, he had found what he was looking for.

~

It was June when the couple was finally able to find time for each other, but this time it was for three whole days, so no one was complaining. Also, there had been no time for Gabriel to complain, because as soon as they had entered Beelzebub’s chosen hotel room, the prince had pulled him onto the bed and kissed him hungrily and he was happy to indulge in everything. They were approaching 5.360 years of marriage, but the angel would still never stop missing his demon dearly whenever they had to part ways.

“FUCK!” Beelzebub shouted suddenly and kicked their husband off of them.

“What?”

“This hotel izzz alzzzo terrible! The wallpaper izzz shit, the furniture, and it’zzz all YOUR FAULT!”

Just as they said that, they reached behind them and threw a pillow at the angel, before he could do or say anything, his wife turned their back to him and sat down on the bed, arms folded in front of their chest. Silence fell over the couple, only broken when Gabriel took something rustling out of his coat and also climbed onto the bed.

“I’m zzzorry. It’zzz not really your fault” The Lord of the Flies mumbled, barely audible.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ve had a rough day”, Gabriel sat down next to them, “And you know what? I hate it too. I don’t like having to meet you in hotels or empty apartments like we are having an affair. So I’ve been thinking about something…”

From behind his back, he pulled a newspaper, flipped through it, folded it and handed it over to his wife.

“Why don’t we move in together?”

On the page that Beelzebub was looking at was an advertisement for a house in a London suburb. As they were still reading, their husband kept talking.

“It’s from the thirties, in a nice neighbourhood and it has a garden. There are a lot of rooms, both of us could have an office, and, of course a bedroom.”

“A big, sun-filled kitchen…” the prince absently read.

“I thought that maybe I could learn to cook, wouldn’t that be nice? And like I said, a lot of rooms, maybe even for…”

Beelzebub looked at him with big blue eyes.

“You and cook? I wanna see that happen!”

And then they laughed, and oh lord had the angel missed that sound.

“I could call the estate agent right know and ask for a tour”, he suggested and his wife didn’t even pause before nodding.

And so, a call was made to the office of the company in charge of selling the house, and a ‘Mister Prince’ scheduled an appointment to visit the house the next morning. After Gabriel hung up, Beelzebub climbed into his lap and kissed him roughly.

“That was the zzzecond good idea you've ever had, I have to admit that. The firzzt was the marriage one.”

“I only have good ideas.” Gabriel said and they burst out laughing before kissing him again.

~

Spring was already clearing the way for summer to arrive, and so it was comfortably warm when the angel and the demon walked through a London neighbourhood the next day. Gabriel was wearing one of his suits and was quite happy with it, while Beelzebub had grumpily agreed to put on something that fit the decade.

“And while we are at that topic”, the archangel said as they approached the house[4], “Please try not to kill the agent before he is finished showing us the house.”

“Fine. But people like thizzz are always dicks. I know that because I have to zzzinge the forms before one of uzzz makes them that way.”

The real-estate agent was - indeed - a dick, and a sexist too, but the house was beautiful. The couple who was moving to London due to the husband taking a high paying job at the bank (a story Gabriel had come up with) was take trough the property, listened to the facts about the architecture and pretended to care about the neighbours. After two hours, they arrived in the newly modernized kitchen and the slimy estate agent made one last unfunny joke, before looking at the two and asking:

“So, what do you think?”

Beelzebub looked at their angel, who looked at them and together they nodded and smiled at each other.

And so, after almost 5.354 years of marriage, the Archangel Gabriel and Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, Lord of the Flies, finally bought their own place in suburbia and they would spend many, many happy hours in it.

[1] They took turns with choosing their meeting spots anyway, but if it made the Prince happy, Gabriel was glad to agree with everything.

[2] Probably

[3] Even Michael seemed like she was only physically there, and she was _giving_ the presentation.

[4] They were talking about fitting in with humans for this occasion.


End file.
